I think I'm in love
by alberto12
Summary: When Lavi is sent to Death City on an assignment, he meets a mysterious girl by the name of Maka Albarn. What happens when Lavi soon falls for her? Will he confess his love?


It was a calm morning. The sun was shining and there weren't many clouds around. The breeze was very slight, adding to the cool affect of the morning. A long figure walked in the streets of Death City. The figure was a male and had longish bright red hair and wore what appeared to be a bandanna or a headband. He also had an eye patch covering one of his eyes while the other could easily be seen as green. The male figure sighs and mutters to himself. "What the hell does the old panda geezer think he's doing by sending me here…"

It was his first time ever at Death City and he was somewhat uncomfortable. But seeing how he had been the only exorcist at the Black Order, he was the only one available for the job. The words of Bookman still rang in his ears. _Listen closely, Lavi. There have been strange things going on in Death City lately. We need you to investigate and find out what it is. _The fact that he had never been here also made him more on edge than usual.

As he walks around and explores the place, he sighs and decides to head to a nearby park. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks up at the clear sky. A smile goes across Lavi's face. "It's such a beautiful day." As he's walking, he notices a young girl around his age sitting on a nearby bench, reading a book. Curious, he decides to walk over to her. As Lavi approaches her, he opens his mouth and calls out to her. "Um...excuse me, miss?"

As soon as she turns to him, he blushes. _Whoa, this girl is pretty cute. _He could now clearly see her deep green eyes and ash blonde hair in pigtails. The girl closes her book and smiles at him. "Hi, what can I do for you?" As she smiles at him, he can't help but smile back. "Well um…I just couldn't help but notice you were reading a book. You like reading?"

The girl blushes slightly and smiles. "Yes! I absolutely love reading!"

Lavi smiles back and decides to continue the conversation. "Yeah? I love reading too! What kind of books do you like to read?" The girl smiles happily, eager to answer. "Adventure, fiction, romance, history…anything!"

Lavi chuckles and gives a warm smile. "Awesome. Glad to know I'm not the only one who has a love for books." Nodding approvingly, the girl giggles. "Yeah, I know! People like us get called book worms." Lavi grins widely and glances at her book. "Yeah. I'm just glad such a beautiful girl like y-" As he realizes what he's saying, he stops himself and nervously laughs as he scratches the back of his head. Hearing Lavi's comment, the girl feels herself flush deep red and she turns her head to the side, weakly smiling. "Hehe…um…thank you. So w-what else do you like to do?"

Lavi thinks for a moment and then shrugs, trying to hide his blush from his previous comment. "Not much to be honest. I get too busy with work for other hobbies. What about you?" The teenage girl quickly shakes off her blush and smiles. "Well I like to study. And since I'm a meister, training is pretty entertaining. Oh and by the way…name's Maka Albarn." She offers her hand and Lavi takes it.

"Maka huh? Nice ring to it. I'm Lavi." Maka smiles cheerfully. "Cool name!"

Lavi chuckles and smiles. "Thanks cutie!" Realizing what he said, his eyes widen and he blushes uncontrollably. Maka feels her face grow hot and she smiles shyly. "Um…h-hey…are you…are you busy?" Lavi shakes his head and continues to blush. "N-Not at all…w-why?"

"Um...well…my friends were planning on having a little…party. And well…would you want to come?"

Lavi points at himself as if making sure she was talking to him. "M-Me? Really?" Maka smiles and gives a nod. "Mhmm!"

Feeling himself smiling like crazy, he nods and gives a slight chuckle. "Y-Yeah! Sure!"

Maka smiles cheerfully. "Great! So do you know Black*Star?"

Lavi chuckles and shakes his head. "Um..I'm afraid not…sorry." Maka nods and gives a kind smile. "No worries. That's just where the party will be. His house. I gotta go drop off some stuff at home but how about I meet you back here in say…30 minutes?"

The red haired teen nods. "S-Sure…oh, and one more thing!" Maka gives him a curious look. "Yeah? What's up?"

Lavi could feel himself growing tenser every second. _Why is it that every time I look into her eyes…I see someone who understands me…someone with a kind and loving heart…someone who…who I think…I…no…I can't say it…_

He quickly shakes his head and grins reassuringly. "Oh uh…nevermind! I just forgot what I was going to say…hehe…"

"Oh okay! Well I'll see you in 30!" Maka smiles kindly before turning and walking away. Lavi can't help but stare at her as she walked off. Soon enough, he finds himself daydreaming about her. He quickly shakes off his thoughts and grabs his hair. "Oh what am I doing…I'm here for a mission and I'm off thinking about a girl I just met…"

In about 30 minutes, he soon sees Maka coming back and his eyes widen a bit as he sees her wearing a white dress. She smiles at him and he blushes deeply. "Wow…you look beautiful."

Maka blushes at the comment and smiles. "Thank you."

"Oh! Uh…almost forgot…I got you some flowers…" Lavi just remembered that he had gone off to buy her flowers and he offers them to her. She takes the flowers and sniffs them. She looks up at him and smiles brightly. "Thanks so much!"

Lavi gives a small smile. "Don't mention it. So uh…shall we get going?"

"Mhmm." Maka nods and takes his hand as they begin to walk down the street. As she's holding his hand, Lavi tries his best to hide his blush. _Oh snap…cute girl is holding my hand…_

Maka turns to him and asks, "So do you attend the DWMA?"

Lavi shakes his head. "Nah I have my own organization I belong to. I'm just taking a little vacation right now." He smiles at her and she smiles back. "Cool. What's it called?"

"The Black Order" Lavi replies. Maka nods as they continue walking. After a few minutes, Maka calls out, "We're here!"

As Lavi looks up, he sees a large house up ahead. All of a sudden, a guy with blue hair jumps out a window and lands in front of them. Lavi who is caught by surprise, jumps back. The blue haired guy grins and looks at Maka. "Hey Maka! Didn't know you could leave your precious books for a party! Hahaha!" He then turns to look at Lavi and studies him for a moment. "Who's this guy!?"

Maka smiles nervously. "He's Lavi. My…date…" As she says this, she blushes slightly. Lavi smiles and scratches his head. "H-Hey…how do you do?"

The blue haired boy gives a blank look. "How do I do what?"

Maka sighs and facepalms. "You're an idiot, Black*Star…"

Black*Star gives a smug look and smirks. "So anyway…how'd you end up with a girl like Maka!? Hahaha!"

Out of nowhere, Lavi is surprised to see Maka smack Black*Star on his head. The red haired exorcist chuckles nervously and tugs on Maka's arm. "So uh…w-we should probably go inside now." Maka smiles as she looks at Lavi and nods. As they begin to walk inside, Lavi all of a sudden notices that his hand is wrapped around hers. As he turns to Maka, he sees that she is smiling and seems to have no problem holding his hand. Lavi narrows his eyes a bit and looks at Maka for a moment. _Her smile…her eyes…everything about her is just…why can't I get over her…why does she make me feel this way?_

His thoughts are interrupted as Maka stops once they enter inside. As she looks around she notices that people are drinking alcohol, smoking cigarettes, and making out in corners of the house. Maka's face heats up and she tries to maintain her posture. Lavi could tell that she felt out of place. That she was uncomfortable. Now was his chance. "Hey Maka…um…do you wanna get away from this? Be alone for a bit?"

She quickly turns to him and nods, almost in relief. "Yes. Please."

Lavi smiles and leads her upstairs where there were no people at all. "So uh…what do you wanna do?" Lavi blushes a bit and looks around. Maka blushes as well and looks down. "I'm okay with whatever you want to do…"

_Bingo. Now's your chance hot shot. _Lavi feels himself lose control of his body as his arm slowly goes around Maka's waist. Maka tenses up a bit as she sees his arm. He pulls her towards him and could feel the atmosphere grow hotter. _What am I doing? Should I really be doing this? Damn…no going back now. _As his body goes up against hers, he looks into her calm eyes. "Maka…I…"

He leans in towards her, his face only inches from hers. Maka's face was red and she was somewhat worried. "You…You what?"

Lavi closes his eyes shut as his hot lips come into contact with Maka's warm, soft lips. _I think I'm in love with you…C'mon dude, just tell her…say it…_

As his lips are on hers, he lowly whispers, "I love you."

Maka's eyes widen a bit but she makes no effort to back away from the kiss. She gently begins to kiss back. She didn't know why but she felt safe with him. She felt comfortable. She felt passion. Love.

Maka slowly leaves Lavi's lips, about an inch from his face. "Lavi…I…I love you too…"

"You…You do?" Lavi looks at her with a surprised yet hopeful look. Maka gives a slight nod. "No one looks at me the way you do…and call me stupid but…" She brings her hand up to his chest. "…I feel it in your soul."

Lavi blushes and smiles. "Maka…" He takes her hand and grasps it. "D-Do you want to make this night a day to remember?"

Maka slightly tenses up and thinks for a moment before uttering a single word, just below a whisper. "Yes."

Lavi nods and quickly turns around, trying to search for a room. As he turns the knob on a closed door, it opens and reveals a bed room. "Um…Maka? W-Want to go in here?"

Maka bites her lip nervously and gives an unsure look. "Uhh…s-sure…"

Lavi smiles reassuringly as he puts his arm around her and brings her close to him. "Ease up a bit. Everything's fine. Trust me." Maka feels herself relax as he holds her in his arms and she leans up to kiss him. "Okay…"

As Lavi kisses her, he starts to lead her towards the bed. "C'mon…lets lay down."

Maka tenses up again as she eyes the bed nervously and with caution in her voice she calls out, "Lavi…"

He looks over to her and tilts his head. "Hm? Something wrong?" When he gets no reply and sees the look on her face, he brings his hand to her cheek and smiles. "We're just going to lie down. Trust me, Maka."

Maka takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay…I trust you."

"Great!" Lavi chuckles and lays on the bed, pulling her down with him. Maka giggles and nuzzles into his chest. "What's so funny?"

Lavi shakes his head and smiles. "Nothing. You're just so adorable." Maka blushes a bit and gives a warm smile as she looks away, embarrassed. The red haired teen leans towards her face and plants a soft kiss on her lips as he smiles. Maka kisses back and she moves her hands towards his face to cup his cheeks. Lavi gives a passionate smile as he puts his hand on hers. "Maka…"

She looks up at him with a glint of comfort and love in her eyes. Lavi leans towards her ear and whispers in a barely audible voice, "I need you…" His hands lower to her dress as he slowly starts to pull off one of the straps. Maka's eyes widen and she stares at Lavi with a tint of fear. "Lavi!?"

He looks up at her nervously. "Don't be afraid…I won't hurt you…" He slowly kisses her lips to try and distract her as he pulls off the other strap to her dress.

Maka quickly breaks the kiss and backs away. "Lavi! Wait!" She takes a moment to catch her breath and she sits up holding her dress in place. "Lavi…I...I don't wanna be a one night stand…I've never…I've never 'done it' before…"

Lavi looks up at her and grasps her hand. "Neither have I but…I just…I have strong feelings for you Maka. I love you. I really feel I can do this with you. I'm afraid too but I'm passionate about you…I love you that much." After hearing Lavi's words, Maka leans in and kisses his lips lightly. "I…trust you then…"

He kisses back and places his hands along her dress as he slowly starts to pull it off. "Maka…I love you…"

"I love you too…" Maka kisses him again, more passionately this time as she attempts to take off his shirt. He helps her pull off his own shirt and blushes as he is now shirtless and Maka is now in her bra and panties. Maka looks away, embarrassed and blushes deeply. "D-Don't stare…"

Lavi blushes a dark crimson color and looks down. "I won't…"

As she shakes off her blush, Maka wraps her arms around him and softly kisses his lips, gently sliding her tongue into his mouth. Lavi kisses back and blushes as he feels her tongue make contact with his. "Ah…"

Slowly putting his arms on her waist, Lavi wrestles with her tongue, softly panting as he does so. Maka softly moans as she licks his tongue. Lavi closes his eyes slowly as he continues to kiss her. Maka starts to leave his lips as she bends down to unbuckle his pants, blushing deeply.

His lips slightly parted and breathing softly, Lavi helps her unbuckle his pants and starts to bring them down to his knees.

Breathing slightly and inches from his face, Maka utters his name. "Lavi…"

Lavi smiles and pushes himself up against her, his body coming into contact with hers. "Maka…" At the feeling of their skin meeting, Maka's face flushes deep red and she gently bites her lip. Lavi gently brings his hand by her thigh, running his fingers along her soft skin and soon afterwards, pulling down on her panties. As she feels her panties going below her ankles, Maka somewhat tenses up, scared and worried about what's about to happen next. "Will…Will you be gentle?"

The teen exorcist nods. "Of course, Maka…and there's no need to be scared…I'm right here."

Maka smiles at him and nods as she kisses his lips softly. As he kisses her back, Lavi begins to gently caress her body and nervously meets her gaze. "Okay…here goes…" Her grip on him tightens as she feels the bulge in his boxers poke her leg. Lavi's soft breath on her neck warms Maka up as she closes her eyes and tries to prepare herself. As his boxers slide below his knees, he positions himself in front of her and slowly enters inside her. "Ah…Maka…."

Feeling an intense pain, Maka forces herself to not scream but isn't able to hold back the tears in her eyes as she shivers. "Lavi...it…it hurts…it hurts…"

Seeing that Maka was in pain, Lavi brings his hand by her face and slowly wipes her tears away as he touches her cheek. "Shh…just look at me…"

With Lavi's warm hand on her cheek and his comforting words easing her pain, Maka finds herself biting her lip as she looks into his eyes.

_Lavi…what do you see in me…why do you love me…_

As their lips meet and they passionately kiss, Lavi begins to thrust inside of her which finally causes the scream that Maka had been hiding to come out. She buries her head in his chest and pants heavily as she feels Lavi thrust inside of her.

Lavi's love for Maka grew stronger by the second. His passion for her seemed to increase with each thrust that he gave off. He entangles his fingers in her hair as he thrusts in her, feeling overcome by pleasure. Soon afterwards, the pain starts to die down and Maka's soft moans could be heard now. As she utters his name, she puts her arms around his neck. "Ah…Lavi…"

Looking into her eyes, Lavi gives a slight gasp. "Maka…"

Tightening her grip on him, Maka within her moans manages to say the words; "You can…go faster…if you want…"

Nodding, Lavi slowly starts to speed up, his thrusts getting quicker. Maka slightly digs her nails into his back as she moans. Placing his hands upon her waist and breathing softly on her neck, Lavi's breathing starts to get heavier as he begins panting with each thrust.

"F-Faster…" Upon hearing Maka say the single word, Lavi's body obeys and starts thrusting even faster, his skin touching hers a bit more aggressively. Breathing on her neck and gasping softly, Lavi closes his eyes. Her moans getting louder, Maka tilts her head back slightly and runs her hands along Lavi's chest, her eyes glazed in pleasure.

"Maka…"

"Lavi…" She then proceeds to softly kissing his neck as her breathing gets louder and she moans loudly. Lavi groans as he continues thrusting. "Maka…oh I'm close…"

Moaning and blushing like crazy, Maka bites her lip. "Just…do it."

"I…I…" Lavi gasps as he feels himself cum inside of her and he blushed darkly. Maka tightens up and orgasms as he does so. Lavi slides out of her and breaths heavily as he places his hand upon her cheek and smiles weakly. "I love you…"

Maka gives a small smile as she leans into his hand. "I love you too…"

Both smiling happily, they cuddle into each other's arms and stare at the ceiling. Lavi nervously chuckles and looks at Maka. "We should probably get dressed now." Blushing a deep red, Maka looks away and smirks. "Y-Yeah."

As the two put their clothes back on, they can't help but keep smiling. Maka quickly kisses Lavi's nose and giggles. "C'mon! Let's go for a walk, Lavi." Nodding and smiling, Lavi opens the door and to his utter horror, he sees Black*Star. Maka tenses up and gives a nervous glance at Lavi.

Black*Star looks at both of them with a surprised look. "What the heck were you two doing in there?"

Maka turns away and blushes darkly, embarrassed. Lavi chuckles and scratches his head. "Oh you know…just talking and stuff…"

Black*Star processes this for a moment and puts his hand on his chin. "Hmm…just talking…"

"Well anyway, we should get going!" Maka blurts out as she grabs Lavi's hand and quickly heads outside. Lavi smiles as he walks besides Maka and bursts out laughing. Maka who was still blushing darkly punches his arm. "T-That wasn't funny!"

Smirking, Lavi puts an arm around Maka's waist and kisses her. "Sure it wasn't." As she kisses back, she smiles happily at him and looks into his eyes. "I'm yours. And you're mine!"

Lavi blushes and looks away, smiling. "That's a silly thing to say…"

Giggling, Maka leaps onto Lavi's back. "Piggy back ride! Take me home!"

Lavi grins and starts walking with Maka on his back. "As you wish, my queen!"

"I have to introduce you to Soul! He'd like you! Or at least I think he would…he might try to hurt you at first…" Maka says with a nervous chuckle. Lavi gulps. "Wait…what?"

"N-Nothing!" Maka smiles as she puts her arms around Lavi's neck and kisses his head. "Just take me home, my red haired prince."


End file.
